


MikoRei Drabbles

by The_Archangle_Alfred, Typical_Sealand



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, OTP Feels, Randomness, Slight Fushimi/Misaki, Slight Shiro/Kurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Archangle_Alfred/pseuds/The_Archangle_Alfred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typical_Sealand/pseuds/Typical_Sealand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of short MikoRei fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of the fics are mine. Just felt like this pairing needed some more fics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school Valentin's Day AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mine

It was Valentine’s Day, Reisi’s least favorite day of the year. It’s not like he had anything against the holiday, it’s just that he didn’t like all the lovey dovey couples flaunting their relationships in the halls.

It was around lunch time and also Reisi’s off period. He made his way down the hall and to the restrooms. Once there he went into one of the stalls, but when he tried to get out he couldn’t. He was stuck in the stall and the door just would not budge.

_Great, another reason to hate Valentine’s Day_ , he thought.

Just as he was about to ram his shoulder into the door someone else came into the restroom. Reisi called out but to his dissatisfaction it was the school delinquent, and also his least favorite person, Mikoto Suoh.

“Wow, the class president got himself stuck in the stall. How funny,” Mikoto chuckled. “Can’t you just crawl under the door?”

“Unlike you I still have my dignity. That and I don’t want to soil my uniform,” Reisi replied. If it weren’t for the fact that Reisi has had a crush on Mikoto, sense who knows when, he might have actually taken his suggestion.

“How like you to care for such a trivial matter,” Mikoto scoffed.

“Can’t you just go and get help?” Reisi snapped.

“Nah, it’s more fun to annoy you.” Reisi couldn’t see Mikoto’s face, but he was sure that he was smirking.

After a few seconds of silence the most unexpected thing happened. Mikoto was crawling under the stall door and was soon in the small stall with Reisi.

“What..? Why are you in here? You’re too close move over,” he snapped. Mikoto chuckled and shuffled even closer to Reisi. Reisi could feel the heat rise to his ears and tried to move away from the vexing boy in front of him. In his attempt to get away,    

Reisi stumbled and his lips crashed straight into Mikoto’s. He quickly moved away apologizing when Mikoto grabbed the back of his neck and was kissing him again. They stayed there for a few moments when Mikoto pulled away.

“What did you do that for?” Reisi asked breathlessly.

“Just thought that I’d kiss the boy I’ve had a crush on, on Valentine’s Day,” Mikoto grinned.

Reisi was speechless. All of the interactions they have had were mostly banter back and forth with a few vague conversations in between, never once had Reisi thought that Mikoto would like _him_. Reisi grinned back and kissed him again. Maybe

Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad after all, even if they were stuck in the restroom stall.


	2. Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school math AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Typical_Sealands

"Mikoto god damnit focus! You need to pass this class," Reisi groaned rubbing his temples. Mikoto grumbled crossing his arms.

"No. I don't like math."

"I don't care of you don't like it you have to do it."

"Damn you," Mikoto grumbled and loosened his tie before looking at the trigonometry homework.

"Ok. Try number seven again." Mikoto nodded and began writing. When Reisi looked over and blinked.

"You got it right..."

"Sprised?"

"Yes, because you didn't understand it earlier," Reisi pushed up his glasses and looked at Mikoto. Mikoto had his head in his hand and smiled lazily.

"I always knew how to do math~"

"Then why are you failing?!" Reisi asked looking at him. Mikoto grabbed Reisi's still tied tie and kissed him. It wasn't forceful or not nice, but it was soft, gentle and definitely not how Mikoto normally was.

"Because I wanted to see you," Mikoto said, his lips gently touching Reisi's as he talked. Reisi blushed heavily and his lips slightly trembled before he kissed Mikoto again.

"God damnit Mikoto..." Reisi said. Mikoto grinned.

"You're welcome."

"I hate you," Reisi mumbled.

"Love you too~" Mikoto grinned. Reisi softly nuzzled into Mikoto, blushing, but smiling softly. He never expected this to happen.

 

 


	3. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reisi is cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mine and also sad, so if you don't like sad fics you can skip it

Reisi was cold. Not only had he just put out a dazzling red flame, he had put out the only person that he had dared let close to him. He didn't understand why Mikoto would want to die and leave him, and his clan, behind. He supposes it was because the power of the Red King was consuming him. Mikoto had wanted to put an end to his suffering so, for him, it was the perfect excuse to die. Reisi moved almost like a machine moving Mikoto to an untouched patch of snow. It wasn't fair. There were so many people who cared for Mikoto, looked up to him even. He had other choices, he could of of lived, he could of stayed with him. Of course, Mikoto being Mikoto, didn't listen and took the selfish path that left Reisi feeling numb. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream at Mikoto for leaving him, and Anna, like this. But that wouldn't change anything. Reisi started to make his way back to his clan, and back to a life without Mikoto. As the Fourth and Blue King he would move on, even if he would never fully recover. Reisi was broken and he felt, cold.


	4. It’s Not Fair!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school AU where Mikoto thinks it's just not fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Typical_Sealands

Mikoto was insane. He had to be. He had found himself staring at Reisi's ass. So not fair! Reisi was his worst enemy at school Reisi was the school president and Mikoto? School delinquent, so they weren't all buddy buddy. Mikoto scowled and laid his head in his hand as he watched Reisi's form across the room. Reisi was working on homework, his glasses had dropped down his nose, and his hair fell in front of his eyes. Mikoto bit his lip as he watched Reisi. _God dammit, it's so unfair!_ Mikoto thought and he jumped slightly as Izumo snapped his fingers.

"Yo, what's up? You're staring at the grade A asshole," Mikoto looked at Izumo.

"He's not an asshole, so shut it," he said simply.

Izumo shrugged and leaned back. "Whatever."

Mikoto snorted at that and resumed his staring, only to have it interrupted again, but this time by the bell. After school! Perfect! Mikoto could tell Reisi then! Mikoto scurried with his stuff and got up, following Reisi. After a bit Reisi turned around.

"Mikoto why are you following me?"

"Because I can~" Mikoto grinned and walked up to Reisi cupping Reisi’s chin in his fingers. "That and I wanted to tell you something."

"What's that?"

Mikoto grinned, and pressed his surprisingly soft lips to Reisi's. Reisi s squeaked and blushed heavily his hands gripping at Mikoto's shirt. He had been so surprised that his stuff was everywhere now. Mikoto slowly pulled back and looked into Reisi's violet eyes.

"W-wha-?"

"I like you~" Mikoto said, his smoke sounding voice purred, causing Reisi to follow the sound.

"I-I... Idoto," Reisi said quickly, blush reaching his ears. Mikoto chuckled and pulled Reisi to him again, this time by his necktie. Reisi willingly kissed back this time. Mikoto held him by the waist and slowly pulled back, this time smiling. Reisi didn't understand how this happened but he was too damn happy to care.


	5. Chicken Soup on a Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reisi gets sick after working all day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't caught on to the pattern yet, this one is mine.

It was Saturday night and Reisi had just gotten back from dealing with the rather troublesome strain. 

"Long day?" Mikoto asked. 

"You have n-no," Reisi began to say, but sneezed mid sentence wobbling on his feet "idea."

"I think you need to sit down," Mikoto said in a concerned tone getting up. 

"I'm fine," he said starting to fall, but Mikoto was there to catch him. He moved Reisi to the couch and put the back of his hand to Reisi's head. 

"You're burning up," Mikoto said standing up. "I'll be right back." He went into the kitchen and was gone for about five minutes. When he came back he was carrying some Nyquil and chicken soup. Mikoto set them down and pulled Reisi's boots and jacket off. Once they were off Mikoto sat down and put Reisi's head in his lap. 

"Here," he said grabbing the Nyquil, "take this."

Reisi did what he was told and then laid back down feeling shaky. Mikoto put the Nyquil back down and grabbed the soup. 

"Is that soup?"

"Yes, now shut up and eat," Mikoto said putting a spoonful of soup in Reisi's mouth. He made a noise of complaint, but let Mikoto feed him. When the soup was finished Reisi was hit with a wave of exhaustion so he snuggled into Mikoto's lap. Mikoto chuckled as Reisi feel asleep on him. He smiled to himself "Goodnight Reisi."


	6. Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto goes to Starbucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyical_Sealand

“Hello, welcome to Starbucks, I’m your barista Reisi, how may I help you?” A beautiful bluenett said. He lifted his glasses. The redhead wearing aviator sunglasses looked at him; lifting his glasses, his bangs being pushed back he grinned.

“Venti strawberry frappuccino please, with a strawberry on top of the whipped cream.”

“Ok,” Reisi smiled “can I get a name?”

“Voldemort.” Reisi’s smile fell some. Then he gave a sassy smile.

“And how do you spell that?” Mikoto glared slightly. 

“I know you know how to spell VOLDEMORT,” Mikoto said. Reisi gared back.

“Tell me how to spell it.”

“No! Because you know how!”

“I have a line Suoh! Tell me how to spell it.”

“V.O.L.D.E.M.O.R.T.” Mikoto said. Reisi smiled sweetly.

“Thank you, please wait at the counter.” Mikoto grumbled, and he walked away. 

“The boy who lived!” Misaki yelled at Mikoto. Mikoto growled.

“I will talk to your manager about this,” Mikoto said, drinking his drink.

“Yes Mikoto?” Izumo asked smiling. 

“He got my name wong.”

“And that was?”

“Voldemort.” Izumo laughed

“Reisi because you got his name wrong, you must take him to lunch.”

“WHAT?!” They both yelled. Izumo grinned.

“Lunch break starts now.”

“Damn you,” Reisi growed and started to walk away, toward Mikoto.

“...We’re going to Wendy’s,” Mikoto said and he began walking, already done with his drink. He threw it away, holding the strawberry in his mouth. After lunch Reisi came back to work flustered and his hair was slightly tousled. Izumo raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t even,” Reisi said, his collar now up and around his neck. Izumo grinned.

“Misaki! You owe me $35!”

“God Damnit!”


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reisi's life as a blue has always been the same. That was, until he met a rather strange red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda long compared to the other ones so...  
> The_Archangle_Alfred

 

It was that time of month again. New slaves were brought in and people were out and about trying to sell all their old slaves that they had gotten tired of. The people who sold the slaves for a living were know as the colorless. The people buying the slaves were called reds and the slaves were broken up into categories. There were the greens, the least popular slave, who were good for fixing and working with technology. Then there were the purples who were used for doing house work and working in gardens. And last there were the blues who were basically sex slaves. People paid the most for these salves and the better looking they were the more they went for.

Mikoto was one of the more well known reds. He was a striking man, with bright red hair in a suit who always had his tie loose and he was out looking for a new blue to help out in his home. He leisurely walked down the road to where the blues were kept and auctioned off. When Mikoto got there he moved to the front of the crowd to get get a closer look. He scanned the blues there and then his amber eyes met violet ones. Mikoto waved over the colorless seller.

"How much is the one with violet eyes?" Mikoto yelled over the people in the crowd.

"Right now the highest bid is $900."

"I'll pay double," Mikoto responded taking out his wallet.

"Sold!" And the colorless moved to go and grab the man with violet eyes.

 

* * *

 

Reisi was used to this. Standing in front of a crowd of people shouting prices for him. This happened every month and every time someone got their hands on him, they'd take him straight home use him once or twice and then sell him to the closest colorless they could find. He would never understand the reds and how their minds worked. From what he had observed they were only out for themselves and didn't care about anyone else. Reisi looked around at all the buyers and his eyes met the most beautiful amber eyes he had seen. The man summoned the colorless over and Reisi knew it was hall happening all over again. He was untied and taken over the the man he had seen earlier.

 

* * *

 

Mikoto was handed the man with violet eyes, payed, and started to make his way back with his new blue. Once the were away from the noise and the crowd Mikoto asked "So, what do I call you?"

"Beg pardon?" Reisi asked astounded. Never had a red asked him his name.

"I said, what do I call you?" Mikoto repeated walking up the steps to his house.

"Reisi Munakata," he said following Mikoto into his house, "this place is a mess." He winced thinking that he was going to be punished for what he had said, but Mikoto only laughed.

"Ya it is. So you should get cleaning. Oh and Munakata?" Reisi looked at Mikoto bewildered "I'm Mikoto Suoh, but you can call me Suoh." And with that Mikoto walked upstairs to his bedroom, leaving a very confused Reisi to clean the living room.

 

* * *

 

This went on for a few days. Mikoto would tell Reisi to clean something and then just go off somewhere. Reisi wasn't sure why Mikoto had chosen him. If all he wanted was someone to clean his house why didn't he just grab a purple? Reisi finished cleaning the room he was in and went to go and inform Mikoto.

"Suoh? I'm done cleaning the loft, is there anything else you need?" Reisi asked moving into Mikoto's office. Mikoto looked at him for a second.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" Reisi looked at him dumbfounded but agreed to come none the less. "Good. It'll be in the dining room at seven o'clock. Don't be late." Reisi bowed and retreated back to his room until dinner. It was two o'clock, Reisi had five hours of down time till it was time to go down for dinner. He sat on his bed, pondering what on earth made Mikoto invite him to dinner. He was definitely the most confusing red Reisi has ever come across. No red in the history of the world has ever treated a blue kindly. They were there to provide sexual pleasure not to keep around for cleaning and small talk. Not that he was complaining. It was nice to not be used in that way for once.

Seven o'clock came in no time and Mikoto waited for Reisi to come to dinner. He had some things he wanted to discuss with Reisi. As if on cue Reisi walked into the dining room, bowed and sat down across from Mikoto.

"Good evening," Reisi said once he had sat down. He didn't look amused.

"Why so down? Come on smile dinner will be here shortly."

"Why did you invite me to dinner?" Reisi said looking at Mikoto.

"Well I have some things I want to discuss with you."

 _Here it comes,_ Reisi thought, _he's going to finally take me to bed._ "And they are?"

"You need new clothes. I'm not too fond of the ‘uniform’ that they gave you." Reisi had not expected that to be Mikoto's concern. "That and now that you're done cleaning my house, how would you likes to start coming on errands with me?" Reisi looked at Mikoto.

"Sure why not," Mikoto was right. Now that Reisi had finished cleaning his house he had nothing to do, so going on errands with Mikoto sounded, fun.

"Great, so first thing tomorrow we'll go and get you new clothing," Mikoto grinned. Reisi nodded and dinner was served. They ate in silence and when Reisi was done he excused himself and went back to his room. Dinner hadn't solved any questions that he had, infact, Reisi had gone to bed more with more questions then answers.

 

* * *

 

Morning came and Reisi woke up before Mikoto. This was nothing new but when he went to go and get dressed, all of his clothes were missing. _Great,_ Reisi thought, _now I have to go shopping in my pajamas._ He went to go and sit down on his bed when he noticed a suit laid out on the chair. He moved over to it to have a better look and found a note on it.

 

_Munakata,_

_I didn’t want you walking around in that rag you call a uniform so I brought one of my suits for you to wear. I noticed that you and I are about the same size so this should fit you. Once you’re dressed come downstairs and wait in the living room for me._

_-Suoh_

 

Reisi put down the letter and looked at the suit. That was... nice, of Suoh. He put on the suit and it fit him nicely. Once he had the tie on he made his way to the living room to wait for Suoh. To his surprise he didn’t have to wait that long for him. Reisi stood up when he walked in and Mikoto gave him a once over.

“You look good in a suit.”

“Thankyou, might I ask where we are going? I’m not familiar with this town.”

“Oh ya, we’re going to the silvers market down the road. They have everything there,” Mikoto said walking out the door.

“Silvers?” Reisi asked following Mikoto.

“Mmhm, there people who don’t don’t own slaves and run shops and their own businesses,” he said in a bored tone. “There are also goldes and they’re like the people in charge of everything.”

“I know about golds, it was just silvers I’ve never heard of before. If you haven’t noticed I’m a blue and don’t get out much.”

Mikoto tilted his head to look at Reisi. He’d never noticed before but Reis was really pale. He almost looked like a porcelain doll, with his pale skin, violet eyes and dark blue hair. If he thought about it Reisi was just attractive. _Shit! I can’t go getting attached to him,_ Mikoto thought facing front again. They waked the rest of the way in silence. When they made it to the market Mikoto took a right and went into this huge clothing shop.

Mikoto turned to Reisi, “After you.”

“What?”

“You’re the one getting new clothes, so go and pick out things you like.” Reisi stared at Mikoto. “Well?”

“I’m just not accustomed to being treated nicely, that’s all,” Reisi deadpanned and started walking to the clothing, Mikoto following.

“Whatever you say,” he chuckled.

 

* * *

 

When Reisi had picked a nice selection of clothing, They went to the checkout and bought his clothes. Mikoto payed and left the shop carrying Reisi’s clothes.

“Do you need me to carry them?”

“Nah, we’re going to get some food to so I’ll need you to carry that,” Mikoto said making his way down the street. They walked for about five or so minutes when Mikoto came to a stop in front of a little stand. “Hello? Is anyone there?” Mikoto asked.

Just then a kid with white hair popped up from under the stand. “Oh hi Mikoto. How have you been?”

“I’m fine, just been out clothes shopping,” he gestured behind him, “This is Munakata he needed new clothes.”

The boy held out his hand, “I’m Shiro. Nice to meet you.” Reisi reluctantly took his hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

Shiro grinned and took his hand back, “So what do you need today?”

“Just some steak and do you have any potatoes?” Mikoto asked.

“Ya hold on, Kurou Can you get some potatoes from the back?” Shiro said moving toward the door in the back of the stand. There was a muffled yes in reply and Shiro said “I’ll be right back with your stake.” When Shiro left a boy with back hair pulled into a ponytail came through the door carrying potatoes.

“Here you go,” he said setting the potatoes down and looking at Reisi.

“Reisi, this is Kurou he’s Shiro’s partner,” Mikoto explained.

“Nice to meet you,” Kurou said. “Shiro will be right back out with your stake but I’ll ring you up.”

Mikoto had just finished paying when Shiro came out with his stake. “Here you go. Freshly cut.”

“Thankyou,” Mikoto said.

“No problem, have a nice day you two.” Mikoto lifted his hand acknowledgement and he and Reisi made their way back to Mikoto’s house.

 

* * *

 

At around five Mikoto and Reisi had made it back to Mikoto’s house. “Here,” Mikoto said handing Reisi the clothing and taking the food, “You go take there upstairs and I’ll give these to the cook.” With that Mikoto turned and went into the dining room.

Reisi made his way to his room and threw the bag of clothing on the bed. _Why?_ was all he could think. _Why is he treating me like this_? His mind wandering from the fact that Mikoto was like no one had ever meet to the clothes on the bed. He began laying them out and putting them in his closet. He had almost finished putting his clothes up when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” To Reisi’s surprise it was Mikoto.

“Hey we're having the steak and potatoes we bought for dinner. Do you want to come down to eat again?”

“Sure, I’ll be down in a minute.” So many things had happened to him in the past few days that Reisi wasn’t even going to question Mikoto’s motive. He would never be able to guess what was going through that flaming head of his.

 

* * *

 

Reisi finished hanging his clothes up and made his way down to dinner where Mikoto was patiently waiting for him. He bowed and sat down looking rather confused about the whole thing. They sat in silence until dinner was served. Mikoto thanked the chef and they ate. Dinner passed by slowly and when they were both finished Mikoto said “I have some errands I need to run tomorrow. Be up by ten,” then walked off. Reisi’s eyes followed Mikoto's retreating figure and then he went up to bed.

The next morning Reisi was up at seven. He rolled out of bed and put on some of the clothes they had bought yesterday. Once he was dressed we went down and waited for Mikoto. When Mikoto was up they went to the market. They went to Mikoto’s work and after that they went and bought dinner.

This routine went on for three months. Reisi would get up and wait for Mikoto. Then they would go out, go on an errand, buy dinner and go home. On there little errands they would ideally talk about really anything. Sometimes Mikoto would ask Reisi questions about his life before now and vice versa. Reisi didn’t want to admit it, but he had actually grown an attraction toward Mikoto.

On the last week of the third month Reisi and Mikoto were walking and they came across a slave auctioning. They had tried their best to avoid them but it was unavoidable to bypass on their way to the market. Well passing the blues Reisi saw someone he knew.

“Fushimi.”

“Do you know him?”

“Ya we were with the same colorless for a while, befor I…”

“Yo! King!” someone said coming toward Mikoto.

“Oh, hi Yata. What are you doing out here?” Mikoto asked

“Izumo said I could finally have blue of my own.” Reisi stood still waiting for Mikoto to talk.

“Ah, and you’re getting them from here? Why?”

“Because it’s what you do king. Do you have any suggestions?” Yata said looking hopeful.

“Ya,” Mikoto said point toward Fushimi. “That one.” Yata looked to where Mikoto was pointing.

“Sure thing king!” and with that Yata ran off in the direction of the blues.

Reisi turned toward Mikoto. “That was nice. Thank you.”

Mikoto looked at Reisi surprised. “No need to thank me,” _Fuck! Why does he have to be so damn sincere!_ Mikoto turned and made made his way to the marked Reisi following behind him.

 

* * *

 

Four weeks had passed since the Fushimi, Yata incident and Mikoto had been distancing himself from Reisi. He had started to send Reisi off on errands on his own or he would leave before Reisi even woke up. Reisi tried to not let it affect him, so when Mikoto sent him to Shiro’s stand to go and get varied fruit for a fruit salad, he didn’t hesitate to go. He needed some time to collect himself, which is what he planned to do on his walk to the silvers market. He made to Shiro’s and Kuro’s place in about fifteen minutes.

“Ah, Reisi! It's nice to see you,” Shiro said. “What brings you here?”

“I just need some fruit.”

“Coming right up! Neko? Could you go and get the fresh fruit from the back?”

Reisi looked at Shiro, “That won’t be necessary. I’ll just take the fruit here,” he said and gestured to the fruit at the counter.

“I know it’s not, but I want to talk to you about Mikoto.”

“What do you mean?” Reisi asked skeptically.

“Look, I know he might seem like a nice guy, but he really isn’t. Just hear me out, ok?” Reisi still looked sceptical but nodded. “Ok, so every six or so months Mikoto gets a new blue. He takes them out, makes them feel special and then they’re just gone. We think Mikoto sells them back to a colorless or some of his followers that he has for double the price he paid for them,” Shiro said in a rush. “You’re the first he’s ever let out of the house on their own so I’m telling you this now. Trust me, I remember the first time I saw Mikoto, he had a little blue with him. Her name was Anna she was with him for six months and then gone. It happens every time so I’m telling you. You need to get out of here quick.”

Reisi looked at Shiro, an unsettling feeling creeping into his stomach. _No. No it can’t be._ Just then a girl with long pastel pink hair came out carrying a basket of fruit.

“Here you go! All fresh from the back!” Neko said smiling.

“Thankyou,” Reisi said taking the fruit and putting on a smile. “I’ll be sure to tell Mikoto how kind you’ve been,” and Reisi left. Shiro’s sad gaze following him, as well as a dark gaze.

 

* * *

 

When Reisi had gone out of site a collorless with long silver hair strode out of a dark alleyway and toward Shiro’s stand.

“Who was that?” he asked.

Shiro looked up. “That was Mikoto’s new blue,” he said sadly.

“I see. Cute one isn’t he?”

“Ya, I guess. Were you going to buy something?”

“Hmm? No just curious. I’ll be on my way now,” the tall man said striding off with a grin plastered on his face.

 

* * *

 

Reisi made it home and dropped the fruit off at the kitchen. After that he went into the bathroom and threw up. It couldn’t be true. Nothing Shiro had said had been true. Reisi felt like crying and his head was spinning. He tried to stand, but fell back and started to pass out. The last thing Reisi remembers is Mikoto walking into the bathroom just as the world went black.

 

* * *

 

Mikoto walked into the bathroom just in time to see Reisi fall. He ran over to him “Crap! Reisi, hey Reisi, don’t do this come on,” Mikoto said putting his ear to Reisi’s chest. There was still a heartbeat. “Thank god,” Mikoto whispered picking him up. He carried Reisi up to his bedroom and laid him down on the bed. When Reisi was settled Mikoto put his hand to his head "Shit," Mikoto swore under his breath. Reisi had a fever and looked paler than usual.

"Don't do this to me," he said. He sighed and went to go get a rag for Reisi's head. When he came back Reisi didn't look any better. He sat there with him till the fever broke, dabbing his head every now and then with the cold rag. Thankfully Reisi's fever broke and began to go down.

"Thank god," Mikoto sighed in relief and put his arms in the bed laying his head on them.

 

* * *

 

By the time Reisi woke up he felt so much better. He sat up and to his surprise he saw Mikoto. He was asleep and only the upper half of him was on the bed. He looked peaceful when he was asleep. Reisi stayed looking at him for a moment when Mikoto started to stir. Reisi looked away and it was then that he realized what he was wearing. He only had on a T-shirt and boxers. He looked up and Mikoto was fully awake now.

"Good you're awake. You had me really worried," Mikoto smiled.

"What happened?"

"Well I saw you pass out so I took you upstairs to my room. Then I waited till the fever broke and took all your formal wear off."

Reisi hummed in agreement. He still wasn't 100% but he felt much better.

"Well I'll let you get ready then," Mikoto said as he got up and left the room. _He was worried about me_. Reisi got out of Mikoto's bed and made his way to his room. When he got there he put on a different T-shirt and some jeans then made his way downstairs. To his surprise Mikoto was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"There you are. Breakfast is ready," he said and then walked into the dining room. Reisi followed him confused and still a little weary because of what Shiro had said. They sat down just as breakfast was served and all through out Mikoto kept glancing at Reisi. Shiro must have been wrong.

From that day on Mikoto hardly left Reisi's side. They started going on errands together again and Reisi's attraction for Mikoto grew into something he could not ignore. He cursed internally and just went on with his normal day pretending like everything was normal. Two months passed with the new routine and everything was back to normal. Well almost everything. Reisi didn't miss the pitying glances from Shiro and Kurou whenever they went and bought food there. He did, however, miss the silver haired man always watching them leave the silvers market.

"Munakata?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to attend a party with me tonight?"

Reisi's heart rate increased at the question. Reisi had been there six months with Mikoto to the day. _Deep breaths, he's not going to sell you_. "Sure," he said with a smile.

"Good I'll see you at eight." And Mikoto left. Reisi, still trying to calm down went to his room as well and got ready.

Eight o'clock came in no time and Reisi had managed to calm his nerves. When he got down the stairs Mikoto was waiting for him by the front door.

"Ready to go?" Mikoto asked with a smile.

"Of course."

"Good," and Mikoto held out his arm. Reisi took his arm smiling back and Mikoto lead him to the town capitol building.

"We're here," Mikoto said releasing Reisi's arm, imately  missing the warmth. He walked inside with Reisi following him in.

"Mikoto!" Said a man with sunglasses on, and a beautiful blond following him.

"Seri? Is that you?"

"Reisi?! What are you doing here, first I see Fushimi and then you're here to?"

"Do you know each other?" Asked the guy in glasses.

"Oh, sorry Izumo. This is Reisi Munakata. We used to be with the same colorless. Same as with Fushimi," Seri explained.  

"Oh I see, you're friends with Yata's blue. Nice to meet you. I'm Izumo."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Reisi Munakata."

Just then a little girl in a red dress ran up and hugged Mikoto's legs.

"Hey there Anna, has Tatara been good to you?" Izumo asked the little girl , Anna, and she nodded. "That's good, and speak of the devil. Hey Tatara."

Reisi looked up to see Tatara walking toward them.

"Hi Izumo, king. I hope Anna wasn't bothering you." Reisi looked at Anna. _Could this be the little girl Shiro told me about?_ "And who's this?" Tatara asked.

"Anna wasn't bothering us and this is Munakata, a blue," Izumo said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tatara Totsuka," he said holding out his hand. Reisi tentatively took it.

"Nice to meet you."

Tatara took his hand back and turned to Mikoto. "So who's he going to?"

Going to? Was Mikoto going to give him to someone? Is that what he did with all his other blues?

Mikoto looked at Reisi. "No, I'm keeping him," he smirked at Reisi.

Relief flooded through Reisi. He had been worried for nothing. Shiro was wrong about Mikoto and from what it looked like he helped blues not gave them away.

"Finally King's got himself a blue!" Tatara cheared.

"If we're done standing around, could we go and sit down now?" Izumo asked, and moved to a table in the corner of the room the rest following.

They sat down and talked until dinner was served. What Reisi found out was that Mikoto and his friends were a group called HOMRA that basically went around helping blues. Reisi was stunned because what had happened to all of the other blues that Mikoto had were all under protection from HOMRA. Shiro could not have been more wrong about Mikoto.

 

* * *

 

Dinner came and when they were all done eating dessert came and Izumo stood up.

"If everyone could quite down, I have an announcement," and he waited till everyone was quite. "Seri and I, are getting married."

Everyone started clapping and Tatara said "It's about time!" Reisi was happy for both of them and couldn't wait to tell Shiro how wrong he was. When everyone calmed down they ate dessert and once they were all done they got up, said their goodbyes, and went back to Mikoto's home.

"That was fun. I never knew why you treated me like another person and not like a sex doll," Reisi said as they went inside.

"Well now you know," Mikoto said making his way upstairs.

"Why did you choose to keep me?" Mikoto froze at that question.

"I guess it's because I like you," and with that he went to his bedroom.

Reisi followed suit smiling to himself all the way to his room. He got to bed and all he could think before he fell asleep was,  _I wonder if I’ll ever have a place to call home._

 

* * *

 

The next morning, to Reisi's surprise, he woke up after Mikoto.

"There you are, I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten sick again," Mikoto said as Reisi entered the loft.

"Well it was a rather tiresome night last night," Reisi replied with a sigh. Mikoto chuckled at that. "Suoh? I was wondering if I could make a trip to the market today?" Reisi asked.

"Hmm, ya you can. Do you want me to come with?"

"No is ok, I'll be right back, I just have something I want to buy."

"Ok, see you in a bit," and with that Reisi went to go to Shiro's.

 

* * *

 

It was twelve by the time Reisi got to Shiro's stand. To Reisi's satisfaction Shiro was surprised to see him.

"Reisi! I didn't think I'd be seeing you again."

"That's because you had the wrong idea of Mikoto." Shiro looked at him confused, so Reisi told the whole story from beginning to end. Shiro looked at him flabbergasted.

"That explains why Kurou said he..."

Now it was Reisi's turn to be confused, "He what?"

"Ah nevermind, is there anything I can get for you today?"

Reisi looked at Shiro. "Sure, do you have any horse meat?"

"Sure do! Coming right up!" Shiro said as he walked into the back room.

"Excuse me. Could you help me? I'm afraid I'm lost. I just moved here and I was looking for the clothing shop. Could you point me to where it is?" A voice behind Reisi asked. He turned around and saw a tall man with silver hair down to his ankles.

"Sure, it’s this way," Reisi said walking into the alley in front of Shiro's shop. "It's right down there," he said pointing towards the shop Mikoto had bought all of his clothes in.

"Yes thank you for that," the man said voice turning into a malicious tone. Reisi was about to question the man when two people attacked him and knocked him out.

 

* * *

 

Shiro had just come out from the back room with Reisi's horse meat when he noticed Reisi wasn't there. _That's weird._ Right as he was about to call out he saw Reisi and the man with long silver hair in the ally way. Reisi must have been giving him directions Shiro thought. I'll just wait here then. As Shiro sat down he saw what happened. Two men jumped out of the alleyway connecting to the one in front of him and attacked Reisi. Shiro was about to call for help when the men put him in a car and drove off. Shiro ran back to Kurou and Neko.

"Reisi's just been kidnapped!"

 

* * *

 

Shiro ran as fast as he could to Mikoto's house. The sun was setting by the time he got there. He had waited to leave, to make sure the man that took Reisi was gone. When he got there he pounded on the door.

"Reisi?" Mikoto said opening the door. "Oh it’s just you. What do you want?" He said I'm a somewhat shaky tone.

"Reisis been kidnapped," Shiro said in a rush. "The man, with the, silver hair. He just took him."

"What?! Was this man tall?" He asked panic rising in his voice.

"Yes."

"Shit. Get in here,” and he pulled Shiro in. "Where did he take him from?"

"The alley in front of my stand."

"OK I'll be right back. I need to make a phone call." And Mikoto left Shiro to stand in the living room.

 

* * *

 

He was gone for twenty minutes when there was a mock at the door. Mikoto then came out from where ever he had gone before.

"That was fast," Mikoto said as he opened the door. Then people came flooding into his house.

"So I found out some information on the man who took Reisi. He's called Adolf Weismann, or the colorless king, and he has a house not to far from here," Izumo said when he came into Mikoto's house.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go and him," Mikoto said.

"Is not that simple. He has goons that are surrounding the building. It'll be hard to get in."

"Then we need a plan," Tatara suggested.

"Already working on it," Izumo said.

 

* * *

 

Reisi felt sick. When he finally came to, he was in a basement wearing nothing but his boxers. He also had a bad feeling back that he had not known for six months. That was three days ago, or at least Reisi thought it was. He didn't really know but he had been raped the times now so he was going off of that. He also hadn't been fed and could feel himself getting weaker. He heard the door to the basement open. _Great, here we go again._ Reisi closed his eyes and rolled over wincing in pain.

"Mikoto he's down here!" Reisi heard someone shout. He rolled over and saw Izumo. "Hey, you still alive?"

Reisi nodded and just then Mikoto came down the stairs.

"Is he ok?"

"Ya he just needs some treatment. It looks like he was raped."

Mikoto swore under his breath and bent down to Reisi. "Can you walk?"

"I can try," Reisi said in a week tone trying to stand up. He got up to crouching position and cried out in pain.

"I guess not," Mikoto said scoping Reisi into his arms. He began walking up the stairs with him. "I was so worried about you. When Shiro said that you had been taken I..." He took a shaky breath, "I thought I lost you."

Reisi smiled a bit. This had to be a dream. He looked over and saw the man with silver hair and his goons laying on the ground surrounded by the reds, Seri, and Fushimi.

"Thank god, you found him," Tatara said.

"Ya I'm going to take him home. You deal with them." It was then that Reisi knew he wasn't in a dream.

 

* * *

 

Mikoto took Reisi home and up to his bedroom.

"I'll go get you some food." He was gone for ten minutes when he came back with the best meal he had ever had in his life. "Well I should let you rest," Mikoto said moving toward the door.

"Wait, could you stay?"

Mikoto smiled. "Ya I can stay," and Mikoto came back and laid down on the bed with Reisi.

"Thank you," Reisi said.

"For what?"

"Saving me, treating me kindly, just... thank you for everything."

"There's no need to thank me. I was just doing what was right."

"I know but..."

"But what?"

"Nothing."

Mikoto sighed "listen, there's no need to thank me, I was just helping out like a decent person would. That and..."

"And what?"

"And..." Mikoto looked down at Reisi. He looked back and then Mikoto did the most confusing that he had done yet. He kissed Reisi. Reisi sat frozen for a moment when he kissed Mikoto back. It was soft and slow and nothing like Mikoto's personality. They stayed that way for a few seconds when Mikoto pulled away.  "I love you."

Reisi looked at Mikoto. "I love you too." Mikoto smiled at Reisi and kissed him again and they didn't pull away until they needed to breath.

"You still need to rest," Mikoto said laying down next to Reisi and getting under the covers. Reisi struggled into Mikoto feeling happier than he had in his entire life.

"I will," he said, while Mikoto put his arm around his waist.

"Good night Reisi," Mikoto said turning the light off.

"Good night.” He was relieved that he was back from that horrid place. He was back with Mikoto and Mikoto loved him back. Reisi let out a shaky breath and started to drift off to sleep in Mikoto’s arms. He finally had a place to call home.

 

 


	8. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reisi has an untimely phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typical_Sealand

Reisi groaned softly, rubbing his temples and running his trembling hands through his hair. He was nervous. For what reason, he did not know. He should not be this nervous with meeting the Red King. Yes. Reisi Munakata was meeting Mikoto Suoh. For what reason, Reisi did not know but he was definitely nervous. He and Suoh had, had an on-going relationship for awhile, hidden of course from everyone. Reisi sighed, and breathed out lightly, ok...focus on your puzzle...he'll only be talking. Hopefully. Reisi took a deep breath and began doing his puzzle. He had gotten it earlier, it was 1200 puzzle pieces and he was already almost finished it. He was getting bored of these puzzles. They were too easy. Reisi placed a piece when there was a knock at the door. He looked up, the light flashing on his glasses, covering his violet  eyes.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Munakata." Mikoto's voice said. And Reisi blushed.

"Come in! Quickly! Before someone sees you!" Reisi hissed quietly and Mikoto chuckled, leaning against the door frame. His Amber eyes flashed.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to find us.~?" Reisi blushed at Mikoto. And Mikoto walked over to him, and he sat in Reisi's lap gently.

"What if I just sit here?~" Mikoto said, leaning down to gently rest his lips barely on top of Reisi's. "And if I move hips like this....~" and Mikoto slowly rolled his hips, causing Reisi to gasp quietly and he gripped the edge of his chair. Reisi groaned quietly.

"M-Mikoto...s-someone is coming." Reisi said, and Mikoto slipped under the desk. Grinning. And Seri walked in.

"Sir, I'm heading home. Will you be here long?"

"No...I'll be heading home soon." Reisi said nodding. He purposefully crossed his legs so Mikoto couldn't do anything. Seri bowed, causing her boobs to bounce.

"Good night sir." And she walked away. Mikoto peeked out from under, and Reisi looked at him.

"Not. Funny."

"Oh yes it was.~ now. How bout you and I go for a nice dinner before heading home." Mikoto said, gently. Softly kissing Reisi. Reisi melted into Mikoto's arms, and nodded slightly.

"Ok...let me finish my puzzle. I'm almost done." Mikoto grunted, and nodded, watching Reisi finish the puzzle. And that only took about 10 minutes. And then Reisi stood up, grabbing his coat, as he was only wearing his shirt.

"Let's go." Mikoto put his arm into Reisi's and they began to walk. Going to an out of the way joint, so none of their friends saw them. Reisi smiled and gently sat down, holding Mikoto's hand.

"...thank you...." Reisi said softly.

"For what?"

"The food." Reisi said, and he nuzzled Mikoto softly. Mikoto gently held him and he smirked slightly.

"You're welcome..." And after a nice dinner, filled with great food, and plenty of talking, Reisi and Mikoto headed to Reisi's apartment. Mikoto looked at the pristine apartment and then at Reisi, who was carefully draping his coat over a hanger. Reisi started unbuttoning his shirt, and Mikoto grinned.

"Reisi~ you know that's for the bedroom.~"

"M-Mikoto!" Reisi said, blushing. "I-Inappropriate!!"

"And yet I got a reaction out of you.~" Mikoto cat-walked over to Reisi, and he softly put his hand on the back of Reisi's head, bringing him close, and softly kissing him. The two had shared kisses, but nothing else. And they weren't even deep kisses either. But this kiss...this kiss was special. Mikoto softly moved his lips, and gently bit Reisi's bottom lip, causing him to make a startled noise, and it granted Mikoto access to untouched territories. Reisi groaned, kissing back. Mikoto softly ran his tongue across Reisi's, and Reisi shivered, and he gripped onto Mikoto's shirt almost desperately.

"M-Mikoto..." Reisi said, softly pulling away, breathless. Mikoto looked at him, softly laying his forehead on Reisi's. He breathed softly, trying to catch his breath. Reisi looked into the soft, yet intense Amber eyes.

"Reisi....can we...?" Mikoto asked, kissing the junction of Reisi's neck where the ear met the neck. Reisi shivered, and he looked at Mikoto, and he nodded.

"I-I don't have anything though.-"

"You don't need anything. I have it all.~" Mikoto said, grinning. Reisi blushed, before groaning again as Mikoto kissed him deeply, and picked him up. Reisi wrapped his legs around Mikoto's waist, and brought him closer. Mikoto grunted, and Reisi found his back against a wall, and Mikoto's hands running up and down his waist. Reisi whimpered slightly as his pants were becoming very constricting. He panted, as his arms were brought up beyond his head, and his wrists crossed. Mikoto held Reisi's hands together, restricting the movement of his hands, and he kissed down his neck. Reisi squirmed, panting.

"Mikoto....P-Please..." Reisi said quietly, panting. Mikoto grinned.

"Please what?~" and he gently rubbed Reisi's bulge, causing his hips to buck. And Reisi groaned.

"I-I don't know. I can't do much, let alone think right now." Mikoto grinned, and pulled Reisi close and went towards Reisi's bedroom, laying him down. Reisi looked at Mikoto. And Mikoto wished he had a camera. Seeing the Blue King, with messy hair, shirt tousled, and pink, swollen lips was something he wanted to share with the world. Or maybe he didn't. Maybe he wanted to know he was the only one who could make Reisi feel this way. Mikoto leaned down, and gently unbuttoned Reisi's shirt with his teeth, his tongue slightly touching Reisi's chest every now and again, causing Reisi to shiver. Mikoto just got to Reisi's pants when Reisi's phone began to ring. Reisi blinked, sat up, dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Oh. It's Seri." Mikoto growled slightly when Reisi answered the phone.

"Yes Seri? Yes I'm home. What's wrong? Oh it's fine...I don't think HOMRA's going to be a problem tonight." And that's when Mikoto grinned, and unzipped Reisi's pants. Reisi shifted, and then let out a small gasp as Mikoto engulfed his member. Which was still in his underwear.

"Sir?! You ok?" Seri asked.

"I'm fine." Reisi said, biting his lip as Mikoto began sucking, and Reisi panted quietly slightly pushing Mikoto away as he tried to talk with Seri, before groaning as Mikoto slowly took off his underwear.

"Are you sure? You sound like you're in trouble!" Seri exclaimed.

“Yes. I’m ok.” Reisi panted, and he made a small noise. “Gotta go Seri! Sorry!” And he hung up quickly, however, he missed the button, and Seri was still on the line; And he moaned deeply, looking at Mikoto.

“...damn you.” Reisi groaned, and he laid his head back, panting. And Mikoto grinned, and he deep throated Reisi’s now uncovered member, and Reisi arched quickly, and his hand shot forward, gripping onto Mikoto’s hair. And he moaned panting.

“M-Mikoto...I-I’mma-”And Mikoto pulled away quickly. Reisi groaned and closed his eyes tightly.

“That’s not funny…” Reisi panted. Mikoto grinned.

“Yes it is. Munakata.”

“....god dammit.” Reisi cursed again, curling up on his side, and he made a noise, laughing as Mikoto slightly tickled him and he pouted slightly, before blushing as Mikoto moved him, and he sat on his hips.

“You’re adorable~”Mikoto purred, and he looked at Reisi, before kissing him deeply. Reisi softly kissed back, closing his eyes.

“It’s not fair. You’re fully clothed...and I’m not..” reisi pouted. Mikoto grinned, and undressed, before looking at Reisi.

“...Uhm...Reisi?”

“Yah Suoh…?”

“....you didn’t end the call.”

“SON OF A BITCH!” Reisi yelled, grabbing his phone and he hung up...hoping Seri didn’t hear all of it. And Reisi blushed heavily, while Mikoto laughed, and softly kissed his neck.

“You’re adorable…” Mikoto whispered, and he began to kiss down Reisi’s neck and chest. Reisi shifted and moan softly as he gently ran his hands up and down Mikoto’s back.

“Do you want this slow...or fast?” Mikoto asked softly, looking at Reisi. Reisi thought, and he softly kissed Mikoto.

“Slow….it’s nice.” Reisi smiled softly. Mikoto nodded, and he gently continued to kiss Reisi, before softly opening a tube of lube.

“Let me guess...strawberry flavored~” Reisi chuckled. And Mikoto grinned.

“Yup~” And Mikoto softly kissed Reisi, and he warmed up the lube on his fingers, before slowly pushing one into Reisi. Reisi groaned, and he arched, gripping onto the bed sheets.

“relax...if you don’t relax, it may rip, and you don’t want that.” Mikoto said gently, before he moved his finger around gently. And Reisi gasped in pleasure, squirming some. He looked up at Mikoto, before crying out in in pleasure. Mikoto grinned, and continued to press right there,

“I found it~ It’s called your-”

“I know what it is..” Reisi groaned. “I just didn’t know it would feel this good…” Reisi groaned, and Mikoto chuckled.

“You’re adorable…” And Mikoto continued to press there, and he kissed Reisi deeply. He slowly entered one more finger..then another after a few minutes, then another. By now, Reisi was panting, and in slightly pain, after all, three fingers was a lot to take in. And Mikoto nuzzled him, softly talking to him. He looked at Reisi, and Reisi kissed him softly.

“I-I think I’m ready...I feel ready.” Reisi said, and Mikoto nodded, slowly taking out his fingers. Reisi moaned quietly, and shivered some, Mikoto fully undressed before slowly lubbing up his member. And Reisi couldn’t believe what was happening. ; It hurt, yes, but at the same time it felt so damn good. Reisi groaned, and laid his head on Mikoto’s shoulder, gripping onto his lower back as Mikoto slowly began to push in and then pull out. Reisi groaned, and Mikoto began going faster, and slightly faster after a little bit. Reisi cried out in pleasure, his head snapping back against the pillows before cumming onto his stomach. And Mikoto groaned, cumming inside of Reisi. Reisi panted, and he slowly looked up at Mikoto. Who was panting as well. They both gently smiled, as they laid against each other, slowly coming down from their high. Once dressed, and under the covers, Reisi looked at Mikoto softly.

"....I love you." Reisi said gently, and Mikoto smiled, pulling him close. "I love you too..." Reisi smiled, and he gently fell asleep.

\---

Seri blushed as she opened the door to her apartment, and Izumo blinked, looking up from the couch.

“...what happened? You’re blushing.”

“...Did you know that Munakata and Suoh were dating…?” And Izumo’s cigarette fell out of his mouth in disbelief.

“I didn’t…”

“Well they are…” Seri said, blushing, as she sat down.

“What did you hear?” Izumo asked, wrapping his arm around her.

“...Let’s just say that it was supposed to be a private time.” Seri said, nuzzling into Izumo. Izumo laughed.

“Well...I’ll just have to ask King tomorrow about it.~” Izumo chuckled, kissing Seri’s cheek. And Seri blushed.

 

 


End file.
